


I've Done Far Worse Than Kill You

by tonia_barone



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Jossed, Speculation, Spoilers 3x18, Written before Savitar's reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia_barone/pseuds/tonia_barone
Summary: Savitar muses on the events of 3x18 and things to come





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for everything up to and including 3x18, with speculation for 3x19 and the rest of the season. 
> 
> I wrote this mostly off of speculation on Savitar's identity than any concrete spoilers, and even then I only hinted who I think he is and didn't mention names. Still, if you don't want to even see that much, I'd give this a miss. No matter who he ends up being, it's going to be a clusterfuck. Enjoy!

They really have no idea.  Watching them scurry around, chittering helplessly against the deadline Barry set upon them, it’s so easy to see that they have no clue just who I am.  I laugh because when they discover who I am, it will destroy them. 

Not that they aren’t already ruined.

As I told them months ago:  “One shall betray you.  One shall fall.  One shall suffer a fate far worse than death.”

Wally, with his boundless energy and enthusiasm, truly has suffered a fate far worse than death.  Once upon a time, I might have cared.

Caitlin, sweet and kind, has fallen with a resounding crash of ice.  For her, I feel a twinge where my heart used to be.

They haven’t realized who will betray them.  By this point, _I_ haven’t realized that I will betray them.  But I will.  It’s coming, soon now. 

A few of them think they have an inkling of who I am, now that they know that I used to be one of them.  They’re wrong.  Oh so very wrong.  I’ll forgive them that mistake; nobody saw it coming, least of all me.  They should have, but they didn’t.  They won’t. 

Even as I stand here, I know that I am crying over Caitlin’s fall.  Watching her evaporate into mist only to reappear moments later as Killer Frost was heartbreaking at the time.  My best friend, gone.  Fallen down a rabbit hole that I couldn’t save her from.  I admire how detached she used to be.  How… _frigid_.

It will come to a head soon.  Barry will take his trip to the future, where he’ll see what can’t be unseen.  He’ll find out who I am to him, and it will break his heart.  Nothing less than he deserves, after what he did to me and those I love.  Taking Iris from him is only the beginning.  I’ll take them all from him, one by one, until Barry Allen stands alone among the corpses of his friends and family.

I am going to savor the coming weeks.  Years of planning, of plotting from my cage, finally come to fruition.  I can’t help but think of a quote from my favorite movie of this time.  How did Khan put it?  _“I’ve done far worse than kill you.  I’ve hurt you.  And I wish to go on hurting you.  I shall leave you as you left me: marooned for all eternity.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The quote comes from, of course, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. I abbreviated it to fit Savitar's purposes, but the full quote is: "I've done far worse than kill you. I've hurt you. And I wish to go on hurting you. I shall leave you as you left me, as you left her; marooned for all eternity in the center of a dead planet... buried alive! Buried alive...!"


End file.
